Dr. Business
Info Dr. Business is a CEO of his own company. His goal is to build parking lots everywhere. His enemy is Environment Man. Environment Man protects the environment. Whenever Mr. Business isn't building parking lots, he is making factories that give off a lot of pollution. Dr. Business does what ever it takes to build more parking lots and factories. Henchmen Dr. Business may be stupid but he was at least smart enough to have henchmen. However, the henchmen always get beaten by Environment Man by the end of an episode. The Polluter The Polluter helps design factories for Mr Business that run on a lot of coal. The Polluter is often seen as insane because he is obsessed with coal. Waster Waster liters everywhere. He also wastes materials and food. He hates recycling and Waster owns the landfill. Waster constantly tries to get rid of the recycling plant. He makes sure that there is no recycling in any of Dr. business's buildings. Waster likes destroying recycling trucks. Deforester Deforester clears out forests to make room for factories or parking lots. He doesn't care that the trees provide oxygen, he just clears the forests. Appearances Dr. Business appears as the main antagonist in the show Adventures of Environment Man. He is usually portrayed as a lunatic who wants to become president. As a business man, he has ties to multiple sources of money. He angered Environment Man (a hero that protects the environment) two years before election. Dr. Business would do whatever it took to become president. Season 1 Episode 1 Dr. Business appeared at the middle of the episode when he was running his campaign. At the end of the episode, he revealed his sinister intent of building factories and large parking lots. Episode 2 Dr. Business made an attempt to gain more voters by building another factory to provide more energy. He hired Polluter to obtain coal. Polluter was defeated by Environment Man. Dr. Business was not able to make the factory and decided that Environment Man had become his greatest enemy. He failed to realize that Environment Man was actually his competition. Episode 3 Dr. Business hired Deforester to clear space for a parking lot. Deforester was defeated. It was revealed that Dr. Business practiced Kung fu. Episode 5 Dr. Business reappeared in episode 5 when he hired Waster to spread junk. While Waster was defeated, Dr. Business vowed that next time, he would have a better plan. Episode 8 Dr. Business reappeared. He was seen organizing campaigns. It was also revealed that he had plans for the amazon rainforest. Episode 9 Dr. Business's plan was seen when his previous three henchmen were rehired. In his attempt to build a massive parking lot, Business attracted Environment Man's attention. While Environment Man fought the henchmen, Dr. Business prepared the construction equipment. The henchmen were defeated and arrested while Environment Man went to find Dr. Business. It was revealed that Dr. Business had a huge machine to help make the parking lot. Episode 10 Environment Man managed to get on the machine. In the control room, Dr. Business fought Environment Man. Business was winning but the machine ran out of gas. It was revealed that it was not very fuel efficient. Dr. Business personally refueled the machine. Before Business succeed in starting with the creation of the parking lot, he was attacked by Environment Man. Dr. Business managed to unmask Environment Man. He intended to reveal Environment Man's identity to the public but he was knocked into a hole in the machine by Environment Man. Dr. Business fell through large gears and was presumed dead. Season 2 Dr. Business returned in season two with a robot army. His robots were steampunk inspired and he was also now a cyborg with steampunk elements. Episode 3 Dr. Business returned and was revealed to be a cyborg. He had lost his left eye and left arm. His feet were also replaced by machinery. It was revealed that he was behind the recent robot attacks. Episode 5 Dr. Business made a public appearance. it was close to election day and Dr. Business wanted to make a speech. In his speech, he revealed Environment Man's identity to the country. Dr. Business also stated that Environment Man attempted to kill him. At the end of the episode, the country turned against Environment Man. Episode 7 Dr. Business was elected president. He gave his original three henchmen pardons. He made preparations for more factories and parking lots. Episode 8 Now that he was president, Business made Environment Man a wanted criminal. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that Environment Man challenged Dr Business to a fight. Dr. Business sent his henchmen after Environment Man and he gave them cybernetic upgrades. Episode 9 After Environment Man defeated the henchmen, Dr. Business decided to personally finish the fight once and for all. The two had a big fight at a construction site for a parking lot. Episode 10 Dr. Business had the advantage. His cybernetic upgrades gave him more strength. Near the end of the episode, it started to rain. Dr. Business's cybernetics rusted and he was stuck. He was later impeached after all his crimes were revealed. Environment Man became the new president. Dr. Business was sentenced to prison. Crossover Episodes Dr. Business appeared in a few crossovers. Eye in the sky During the events of the second War of Realities, an Illuminati general found Dr. Business. Dr. Business was imprisoned for his crimes (after season 2). When asked by the general about the planet, Business revealed his plans. The general was disgusted and made note that the universe was not worth invading. The general later fought Environment Man. This combined with Dr. Business made the General decide the universe was not worth invading.Category:Business Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Polluters Category:Male Villains Category:OCs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Cyborg Category:Imprisoned Category:Crossover Villains